9 (2009 film)
9 (2009 film) 9 is a animated sci-fi film directed by Shane Acker and produced by Tim Burton and Timur Bekmambetov. The film stars Elijah Wood, John C. Reilly, Jennifer Connelly, Martin Landau, Crispin Glover, Fred Tatasciore, and Christopher Plummer. It is based on Acker's 2005 short film of the same name'. ' Plot Overveiw 9 (Elijah Wood) awakens at the start of the film, taking a talisman with him. Outside, in the lifeless world, 9 meets 2 (Martin Landau), who gives him a vocal processor to speak. However, they are attacked by a machine called the Cat Beast and 2 is captured. 9 is saved by one-eyed 5 (John C. Reilly) who takes him to the "Sanctuary," an abandoned cathedral, where surviving creations of the scientist are led by 1 (Christopher Plummer) and his bodyguard 8 (Fred Tatasciore). 9 decides to rescue 2 from an old factory, aided by 5. The two locate 2 and the Cat Beast is destroyed by 7 (Jennifer Connelly), the only female creation and an expert fighter. 9 spots the Fabrication Machine and connects the Talisman to its socket, it sucks out 2's life force, which awakens the Fabrication Machine. 7 reprimands 9 for his foolish move and takes him and 5 to 3 and 4's hideout where they reveal the machine's origins: an artificial intelligence called B.R.A.I.N. which creates other machines in its own image, but then turned against humanity and took over. 9 realizes they need to remove the Talisman from the machine, and returns to Sanctuary where 6 (Crispin Glover), who seems to have knowledge of the Talisman, urges them to "return to the source." Sanctuary is attacked by a bird-like robot called the Winged Beast, which is destroyed by the efforts of 9, 5, 6, and 7 (who comes to the scene just in time). The cathedral is destoyed in the fire caused by the Winged Beast. The stitch-punks retreat to 3 and 4's hideout. A snake-like robot, the Seamstress, uses 2's corpse to lure in the stitch-punks in a way quite similar to an Angler Fish. It manages to hypnotize 8 and 1. 9 succedes in saving 1 but 7 tries to stop the robot and is captured and taken back to the Fabrication Machine, along with 8. 9 follows the Seamstress to the abandoned factory and witnesses the life force being sucked out of 8 by the Fabrication Machine, but he rescues 7 before the remaining creations destroy the factory and, seemingly, the machine, in an explosion. The survivors celebrate by playing "Somewhere Over The Rainbow", but the machine rises and sucks the life force out of 5. 6 warns 9 that the souls of the murdered creations are within the machine and it shouldn't be destroyed, they must "return to the source" in the Scientist's workshop where 9 awoke. Then the machine sucks out 6's life force. 9 goes to the workshop and finds a hologram addressed to him, which explains how the B.R.A.I.N. was born of his intellect and was intended for good but was captured by government agents and used as a weapon of war, it became corrupted because the scientists never gave it a "real" soul. The Scientist designed and animated the nine stitch-punks, putting part of his soul into each of them, giving them his life. He explains how the Talisman can be used to destroy the B.R.A.I.N./Fabrication Machine by taking the intellect that he gave from the machine. 9 realizes that if he can take the machines "life force" then he can save the souls of his friends. As they battle the machine, 9 prepares to sacrifice himself, but 1 sacrifices himself instead to allow 9 to remove the Talisman and destroy the machine. However, 9 is seemingly crushed to death underneath the Machine. 7 and the twins find his lifeless form and believe he is dead, but, much to their relief, he is alive, regaining consciousness in 7's arms. The two hug and 9 states that their journey isn't finished yet. The film ends with 9, 7, 3, and 4 releasing the souls of 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8, who, after briefly bidding them farewell, soar into the sky and cause it to rain. The raindrops contain a green substance the same color as the departed souls, hinting that there is still hope for future life. Characters Elijah Wood as 9- The main protagonist of the movie. He is kind-hearted and brave. He survives the fight with the B.R.A.I.N John C. Reilly as 5- The timid healer of the group. He is loyal to and close friends with 9. He is the third stitch-punk to be "soul-sucked" by the Fabrication Machine. Jennifer Conelly as 7- The group's sole female. She is fearless and tough. She survives as well. Christopher Plummer as 1- The group's self-proclaimed leader. He is sly and not open to new ideas. He is the fifth and final stitch-punk killed by the Fabriction Machine. Crispin Glover as 6